staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Czerwca 2015
TVP 1 HD 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 06:10 Klan - odc. 2706; telenowela TVP 06:30 Sprawa dla reportera 07:20 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 Drogi dla Ciebie. 10 mniej. Zwolnij!; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda poranna 08:15 Polityka przy kawie 08:35 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 108/111, Letni obóz (Highway to Heaven, ep. 108/111, Summer Camp); serial kraj prod.USA (1984) 10:00 Północ - Południe I - odc. 4/12 (North and South I, ep. 4/12) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 11:00 Blondynka - odc. 1/13 - Zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi - txt. str. 777 44'; serial TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Smaki polskie - Kurczak z grilla; magazyn kulinarny 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Południowy Pacyfik - cz. 1. Ocean wysp. (South Pacific. Ocean of Islands.) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 13:55 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 1/13 - txt. str. 777 46'; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Różne oblicza kaczki - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 1 (Muhtesem Yuzyil - Magnificent Century, ep. 1) 51'; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 2 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 2); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 18:35 Ranczo - odc. 66 (seria VI, odc. 1) - Szlifierze diamentów - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:05 Biało - czerwoni; felieton 20:07 Tauron Lang Team Race - kronika; felieton 20:14 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:25 Hrabia Monte Christo (Count of Monte Cristo, The) - txt. str. 777 125'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 22:45 Było sobie kłamstwo (Invention of Lying) - txt. str. 777 95'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2009) 00:25 Niedawno w Polsce - Ballada o lekkim zabarwieniu erotycznym - odc. 1 25'; serial dokumentalny 01:00 Piłka nożna - Copa America: Chile - Meksyk ( studio ) 01:25 Piłka nożna - Copa America: Chile - Meksy 03:40 Notacje - Ewa Wiśniewska. Od dnia do dnia; cykl dokumentalny 03:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 108/111, Letni obóz (Highway to Heaven, ep. 108/111, Summer Camp); serial kraj prod.USA (1984) 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:00 Mikołajek - odc. 53 Bunt (Le Petit Nicolas ep. La Mutinerie); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 06:15 Mikołajek - odc. 54 Nareszcie go mamy (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Ca yest on la); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 813; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda 11:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1254 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 553 - Ostatnia szansa; serial TVP 12:50 Na sygnale - odc. 4/26 Oświadczyny - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 13:25 Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami - Horror Travel (1); widowisko 14:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Kosmici - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 14:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 594 - Otucha - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1097; serial TVP 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 94 "Szykujemy Święta" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 17:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 95 "Strachy na lachy" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 9/81; teleturniej 19:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 10/81; teleturniej 20:10 XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2013 (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:20 Mordercza sieć (Wandering Eye) 85'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2010) 23:00 Czy świat oszalał? - Wyrok na chrześcijaństwo (Killing Christianity); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015) 24:00 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 156 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. 1 "Twenty Vicodin"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011) 00:50 Dr House - s. VIII, odc. 157 (House M. D. , s. 8, ep. "Transplant"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2011) 01:45 Brat 2 - Droga do domu (Brother 2 - On the Way Home) 122'; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA (2000) 04:00 Wyrok na chrześcijaństwo (Killing Christianity); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015) 05:05 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 1 44'; serial TVP 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Opole 06:30 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok 06:35 Mamy to! (50)Telekomunikacja; magazyn 07:20 Naturalnie tak - odc. 81; magazyn 07:30 Agro Kurier; magazyn 07:50 Rozmowa Dnia 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 08:20 Pogoda 1 08:30 Raport z Polski 09:15 Plebania - odc. 143; telenowela TVP 09:40 Plebania - odc. 144; telenowela TVP 10:05 Przechodzień codzienny 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 10:40 Pogoda 1 - 10:45 Młodzież kontra 11:45 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 93; magazyn 12:15 Rusz się człowieku - odc. 69; magazyn 12:45 Agrobiznes 13:15 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 13:25 Plebania - odc. 145; telenowela TVP 13:50 Plebania - odc. 146; telenowela TVP 14:15 Przechodzień codzienny 14:30 Kochani Recydywiści; film dokumentalny 15:30 O mięsie wieprzowym i na temat - odc. 30; magazyn 15:45 Raport z Polski OPP 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 16:30 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! - odc. 82; magazyn 17:00 Naturalnie zakręceni - odc. 7; magazyn 17:30 Kurier Opolski Flesz 17:33 Pogoda Flesz 17:35 Rozmowa Dnia 17:45 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /5/ - "Augustowskie noce" - Maria Koterbska 17:55 Opolskie kwitnące turystycznie 18:10 Pracownia Inspiracji 18:30 Kurier Opolski; magazyn 18:50 Sport Opolski - Sport opolski 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Rozmowa Dnia 19:10 W rytmie retro 19:25 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom; cykl dokumentalny 19:50 Lapidarium Opolskie; magazyn 20:00 Puls Kościoła; magazyn 20:15 Czas reportażu 20:30 Strefa Kultury 21:00 Echa dnia 21:10 Pogoda 2 - 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda 3 - 22:00 Kurier Opolski - wydanie wieczorne 22:20 Sport Opolski - Sport opolski 22:25 Pogoda 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 23:15 Kochani Recydywiści; film dokumentalny 00:25 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! - odc. 82; magazyn 00:55 Echa dnia 01:05 Pogoda 2 - 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:45 Pogoda 3 - 01:50 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 02:15 Naturalnie zakręceni - odc. 7; magazyn 02:45 Śmierć Johna F. Kennedy'ego Jr. (The Death of JFK Jr); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007) 03:55 Kochani Recydywiści; film dokumentalny 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 05:25 Raport z Polski OPP 06:00 Rusz się człowieku - odc. 69; magazyn 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat HD 5.00 Disco gramy 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.45 Trudne sprawy 8.45 Malanowski i Partnerzy 9.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 10.45 Dlaczego ja? 11.45 Pielęgniarki 12.45 Trudne sprawy 13.45 Malanowski i Partnerzy 14.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.45 Dlaczego ja? 17.45 Trudne sprawy 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich 20.05 MEGA HIT - Trzej muszkieterowie - film przygodowy, USA, Niemcy, W. Brytania 22.15 Ciężkie czasy - fi lm akcji, USA, 2006 0.50 Jedwabne życie - komedia, Francja, 2006 2.55 Tajemnice losu TVN HD 6.00 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.20 Mango - Telezakupy 7.25 Detektywi - program kryminalny 8.00 Dzień dobry TVN 10.55 Kuchenne rewolucje - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 12.00 Szkoła - serial 13.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 14.00 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 15.00 Szkoła - serial 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.00 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.10 Na Wspólnej - serial 20.50 Mamy Cię! 22.05 Sekrety lekarzy - reality show 23.05 Ostre cięcie 23.50 Usterka 0.25 The Following - serial sensacyjny, USA 1.25 Kamuflaż III - serial kryminalny 2.25 Co za tydzień - magazyn 2.55 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 3.20 Sekrety Magii 4.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show TV 4 6.00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy 7.05 Legendy Chima 7.35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 8.05 Scooby Doo 8.35 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 9.05 Scooby Doo 9.35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry’ego 10.00 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place - serial familijny 11.00 Dzikie serce - telenowela obyczajowa 12.00 Sekrety Sąsiadów 12.30 Sekrety Sąsiadów 13.00 Policjantki i Policjanci - serial obyczajowy 14.00 STOP Drogówka 15.00 Dom nie do poznania 17.00 Dzikie serce - telenowela obyczajowa 18.00 Sekrety Sąsiadów 19.00 Policjantki i Policjanci 20.00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 21.00 Ice Road Truckers: Drogi śmierci 22.00 Galileo 23.00 Galileo 0.00 Spadkobiercy 1.05 STOP Drogówka 2.05 Graffiti 2.20 Gość wydarzeń 2.40 TAK czy NIE 3.10 Cafe Futbol 5.00 Disco Polo Life TVN 7 HD 5.10 We Dwoje - program rozrywkowy 6.30 Męski Typ 2: Zbigniew Boniek - talk show 7.00 Brzydula - serial 8.10 Sąd rodzinny 9.10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 10.10 Dr House VI - serial 11.15 Mango Telezakupy 12.50 Sąd rodzinny 13.50 Szpital - program obyczajowy 14.50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 15.50 Prawo Agaty - serial 16.50 Brzydula - serial 18.00 Dr House VI - serial 19.00 Dr House VI - serial 20.00 Odwet - film sensacyjny, USA, Meksyk 1990 22.35 Wybrani - serial 23.40 Monachium - film sensacyjny, USA 2005 3.00 Sekrety Magii TV Polonia 06:10 Polska sztuka w Korei 06:40 To nie tak - Czy islam zagraża Europie?; program publicystyczny 07:05 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi 07:25 Maszyna zmian - Baletnica - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda 11:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej 11:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 46 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 12:05 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 1/12 - Misja specjalna; serial komediowy TVP 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2/12 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 Adopcja - Ania 50'; film TVP 13:50 Piosenki Starszych Panów - pół wieku za nami; widowisko rozrywkowe 14:40 Kulturalni PL - (249); magazyn 15:50 Mniszki - wieś żywotna; reportaż 16:05 To nie tak - Czy islam zagraża Europie?; program publicystyczny 16:35 Libera - Przewodnik po sztuce - (s. III, odc. 4) - HENRYK STAŻEWSKI; felieton 16:45 O mięsie wieprzowym i na temat - odc. 15; magazyn 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 46 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (756) Na szage 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2/12 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Pojedynek na pustyni, cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny 18:25 Studio Wschód: Wrocław wierny Kresom; program publicystyczny 18:55 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 1/12 - Misja specjalna 25'; serial komediowy TVP 19:25 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Kto zawinił; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:40 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2/12 20:50 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 11/13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (757) Maroko - drążek 22:00 Reporter Polski; magazyn 22:40 1989; film dokumentalny 23:45 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 165; magazyn 00:10 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 12 - Gryzonie; program dla dzieci 00:25 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 24; magazyn 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 46 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Lubelskie 2/12 01:15 Maszyna zmian - Baletnica; serial TVP 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Kto zawinił; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda 02:45 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 11/13; serial TVP 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (757) Maroko - drążek 03:45 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 1/12 - Misja specjalna 25'; serial komediowy TVP 04:15 Reporter Polski; magazyn 04:45 1989; film dokumentalny 05:45 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Olędrzy znad Bugu; cykl reportaży 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVS 6.00 Domek na prerii - serial 7.05 Ogród od A do Z - program ogrodniczy 7.30 Telezakupy 8.35 Muzyczny budzik 8.50 Mały koncert zyczeń 9.20 Bajkowa TVS 11.00 Familook - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 13.00 Telezakupy 14.15 Turyści - program krajoznawczy 15.15 Kameleon - serial 16.10 Silesia Informacje - flesz 16.15 Domek na prerii - serial 17.20 Biznes klasa 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.30 8 smaków Europy - serial 21.25 Kameleon - serial 22.20 Domek na prerii - serial 23.15 Bonanza - serial 0.00 Emisja nocna - programy powtórkowe Das Erste 05:30 ARD-Morgenmagazin 09:00 Tagesschau 09:05 Rote Rosen 09:55 Sturm der Liebe 10:44 Tagesschau 10:45 Um Himmels Willen 11:35 Papageien, Palmen & Co. 12:00 Tagesschau 12:15 ARD Buffet 13:00 ARD-Mittagsmagazin 14:00 Tagesschau 14:10 Rote Rosen 15:00 Tagesschau 15:10 Sturm der Liebe 16:00 Tagesschau 16:10 Elefant, Tiger & Co 17:00 Tagesschau 17:15 Brisant 18:00 Gefragt - Gejagt 18:50 Großstadtrevier 19:45 Wissen vor acht - Zukunft 19:50 Wetter vor acht 19:55 Börse vor acht 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Lebensmittel-Check mit Tim Mälzer 21:00 Hart aber fair 22:15 Tagesthemen 22:45 Die Story im Ersten: Die Gutachterrepublik 23:30 Geschichte im Ersten: Duell auf hoher See 00:15 Nachtmagazin 00:35 Tatort 02:08 Tagesschau 02:10 Hart aber fair 03:25 Geschichte im Ersten: Duell auf hoher See 04:10 Brisant 04:43 Tagesschau 04:45 Die Story im Ersten: Die Gutachterrepublik ZDF 05:30 ARD-Morgenmagazin 09:00 Heute 09:05 Volle Kanne 10:30 Die Rosenheim-Cops 11:15 SOKO Wismar 12:00 Heute 12:10 Drehscheibe 13:00 ARD-Mittagsmagazin 14:00 Heute - in Deutschland 14:15 Die Küchenschlacht 15:00 Heute 15:05 Bares für Rares 16:00 Heute - in Europa 16:10 SOKO Kitzbühel 17:00 Heute 17:10 Hallo Deutschland 17:45 Leute Heute 18:05 SOKO 5113 19:00 Heute 19:20 Wetter 19:25 Wiso 20:15 Der Fernsehfilm der Woche: Vater Mutter Mörder 21:45 ZDF SPORTextra 00:15 Heute 00:20 Match 64 01:20 ZDF SPORTextra 03:30 ZDFzoom 04:00 SOKO Kitzbühel Sport1 6:00 Teleshopping 6:30 Teleshopping 7:00 Teleshopping 7:30 Teleshopping 8:00 Teleshopping 8:30 Sport-Quiz 11:30 Teleshopping 12:00 Teleshopping 13:00 Teleshopping 13:30 Teleshopping 14:00 Europaspiele 20:30 Container Wars Odcinek: 20 21:00 Container Wars Odcinek: 7 21:30 Container Wars Odcinek: 8 22:00 Container Wars Odcinek: 11 22:30 Container Wars Odcinek: 13 23:00 Pferdesport 23:30 Europaspiele 0:00 Sport-Clips 0:40 Sport-Clips 0:45 Teleshopping 1:00 Sport-Clips 1:05 Teleshopping 1:20 Sport-Clips 1:50 Teleshopping 2:00 Sport-Clips 2:05 Teleshopping 2:20 Sport-Clips 3:00 Sport-Clips 3:05 Teleshopping 3:20 Sport-Clips 3:25 Teleshopping 3:35 Sport-Clips 4:05 Teleshopping 4:20 Sport-Clips 4:25 Teleshopping 4:35 Sport-Clips 5:00 Sport-Clips 5:30 Sport-Clips CNN 06:00 CNN Newsroom 10:30 The Best of Quest 11:00 BackStory 11:30 African Voices 12:00 The Business View with Nina Dos Santos 13:00 CNN Newsroom 13:30 World Sport 14:00 News Stream 15:00 World Business Today 16:00 International Desk 17:00 Connect the World with Becky Anderson 18:00 International Desk 18:30 CNN Marketplace Africa 18:45 CNN Marketplace Middle East 19:00 Wolf 20:00 Amanpour 20:30 CNN NewsCenter with Isha Sesay 21:00 The World Right Now with Hala Gorani 22:00 Quest Means Business 23:00 Amanpour 23:30 World Sport 00:00 CNN Today 02:00 Anderson Cooper 360 03:00 Quest Means Business 04:00 CNN Tonight 05:00 Amanpour 05:30 African Voices